Johns Hopkins University Center for AIDS Research Implementation Science Scientific Working Group The Implementation Science SWG plans to support the implementation of HIV treatment and prevention interventions to Hopkins HIV faculty by supporting the acquisition and application of implementation science knowledge and skills; assisting in the development of IS grant writing skills; and expanding inter-CFAR collaborations to define state-of-the- art methods and measures.